Suspended storage structures, including Applicant's own prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,105 and 6,715,427 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 459,926 and 470,353, all incorporated herein by reference, are known in the art. Examples of suspended structures are also shown in references assigned to Applicant, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,031 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 416,152, also incorporated herein by reference. These devices, along with the present invention, are intended to address some of the drawbacks of other suspended storage structures.